1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound field control apparatus for producing a sound field which gives a listener a realistic feeling, and more particularly to a sound field control apparatus having a sound field switcher for changing one sound field to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed a sound field control apparatus for use with a visual system. The sound field control apparatus produces a sound field which gives a listener a realistic feeling such as if the listener were in the actual scene displayed on a screen. It has been a conventional practice, for eliminating the discontinuance of the output signal in switching the sound field from a certain sound field A to another sound field B to input the sound field signals of both fields in a sound field switcher, to multiply the sound field signal S.sub.A of the sound field A by a coefficient that starts from 1 and gradually decreases to ultimately 0 and the sound field signal S.sub.B of the sound field B by a coefficient that starts from 0 and gradually increases to ultimately 1 in the sound field switcher, and to output the sum of these multiplied signals.
However, according to the abovementioned sound field switching, two input signals, S.sub.A and S.sub.B, are fed to the sound field switcher. In switching a sound field in a sound field producer that produces plural kinds of sound field signals, but is not capable of simultaneously outputting two or more kinds of sound field signals, at least two sound field producers having the same constitution are required. Consequently, the whole constitution of the sound field control apparatus becomes extremely large.